Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Jai gets an urgent call for help from Wasim Khan, who is under fire from assassins. Mehr and her sister pass the security card to Yakub, but demand more money. Trisha gets a clue on Kiran's location, but Kiran's situation becomes more dangerous. Episode guide ''24'' recap * Trisha Rathod is celebrating her birthday with her daughter Kiran and husband Jai. Nikita Rai calls Jai and tells him to come in, and Kiran is upset. * Wasim Khan tells Jai that someone will try to kill Aditya Singhania in the next 24 hours. A news report shows Singhania arriving at his hotel. * An assassin watches Singhania and asks Yakub if he really must die. * Trisha tells Jai that Kiran is missing. * Kiran tells Rohit to take her home but he ignores her. Dev tells her she's not going anywhere. * Mehek Ahuja tells Aditya Singhania that she has a police report proving that he killed a man 12 years ago and covered it up. * Mehr kills Max Ferraro in a plane toilet, steals his security card and parachutes out of the plane, blowing it up in the process. : The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am. : Events occur in real time. 01:02:16 Mehr parachutes down into the desert. Her sister Shaina is waiting on the ground, lighting a flare and beckoning her into land. Mehr hits the ground and greets her sister with a hug. She hands over the card and runs over to a jeep, where a man tells her she has kept Yakub waiting. They drive away while Shaina burns the parachute and buries the card beneath a rock. At the ATU, Jai Singh Rathod goes to Nikita Rai and asks if she has heard from Wasim Khan. She replies that she hasn't, then Jai gets a call from Jennifer informing him that a plane has just crashed near Mumbai. He tells Nikita to look for a connection to Aditya, and Tejpal Singh comes over to find out about it. Jai asks if he has found anything in the threats to Singhania's family, and Tej tells him it is hard to find anything. Jai replies that if it was easy, the ATU wouldn't be doing it. Trisha and Abhay drive down the street, and Abhay reassures her that Kiran will be fine. They reach Sun Villa and Abhay spots Jhanvi's car outside. They ask some of the guests if they have seen the girls, but no-one has. Trisha gets a call from Jai, and explains where she is, and then hangs up to go inside the building. They start to look around the party, asking if anyone has seen their daughters. Rohit's Mercedes speeds down the street, with Jhanvi crying in the back seat. Kiran explains that her father is a government official, but Dev responds by choking Jhanvi. Kiran pleads with Dev and Rohit to stop, and Dev pulls a gun on her telling her to be quiet. Kiran relents, and Dev releases his choke hold on Jhanvi. In another part of town, Wasim Khan pulls up to the Lido Cinema and asks for a ticket to the film. He goes inside and sits next to Sahil, who is nervously looking around. Sahil explains to Wasim that he came across e-mails in the last six months indicating a traitor was in ATU. He hands over an SD card with proof on it, telling Wasim the information is encrypted. He tells Wasim he is going away for a few days, and as Wasim gets up a shot rings out, killing Sahil. Everyone flees the cinema, and Wasim gets shot in the arm. He ducks behind a pillar. At the Renaissance Hotel, agent Pradhan is telling a member of staff to beef up security. He then gets a call from Jai, who tells him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or out of place, and not to leave Singhania unaccompanied. Jai then gets another call on his mobile from Wasim, explaining that he has been shot and needs Jai's help. Jai grabs his coat and runs out of the ATU building. An armed guard patrols outside the Renaissance. Inside, Pradhan informs Prithvi Singhania of the threat on Aditya's life. Prithvi tells Aditya, who replies that he has a bigger problem and asks to speak to Prithvi alone. Aditya then recalls the night of his St. Stephen's graduation dinner, how he helped a girl who was being attacked and knocked one of the assailants over. Prithvi told Aditya to get away, as the son of the Prime Minister couldn't be seen fighting. Aditya asks what happened after he left, and Prithvi explains that he called Aditya's mother who took care of it, and Aditya asks if he knew that the boy died. Prithvi said he did, but they and KK kept the facts from Aditya to protect him. Aditya says he wants to meet with KK to find out the truth. Jhanvi is coughing in the back seat and Kiran asks them to take her to a doctor. Dev is busy injecting heroin, and Kiran says that they are worse than animals. In the desert, Mehr's jeep pulls up outside a shack where a news program is reporting the plane crash. Yakub is watching it, and shows Mehr a bag of money. He asks if Mehr got the card, and she replies that she has, and that she changed their plan to involve her sister. She calls Shaina and tells her to come in. As Mehr leaves the room, she bumps into the assassin and tells him she though he was the ghost of Max Ferraro. She admires the plastic surgery on his face, and then leaves. Back at ATU, Nikita calls Jai and asks where he is. Jai explains that Wasim is in danger and he is going to help him, but tells Nikita not to involve backup or tell anyone else about it. Tej, who was listening to the call, then comes over and tells Nikita he knows where Jai is. Nikita tells him to leave her alone. Jai arrives at the cinema and finds the ticket clerk dead. He draws his weapon and calls Wasim, finding out his exact location. Wasim is tying a torniquet when he spots Jai, indicating where the hotiles are located. Jai moves position and throws another gun to Wasim, who provides covering fire for Jai to pop up and kill one of the assassins. Jai pulls Wasim up and they leave the room. In the corridor outside, Wasim apologises for dragging Jai into the situation. He explains what Sahil told him as Jai inspects his wound. Jai then checks the corridors and the pair move towards the stairwell. Shaina arrives at the shack and Yakub demands the ID card. Shaina explains that her sister is bad at negotiating and asks Yakub for double the previously agreed money. Yakub points a gun at her, and Mehr attempts to calm the situation. In the next room, the assassin aims his rifle at a beer bottle and shoots it as target practice. At Sun Villa, Abhay and Trisha are still looking through the crowd. Trisha sees a girl she thinks is Kiran, but it is not. Abhay bumps into someone, knocking over their drinks. Trisha then goes to the music system and unplugs it, before standing up and asking the crowd if anyone has seen their daughters. One girl says that she knows Kiran, and that they went off with two boys. She identifies one of the boys as the son of the caretaker, but doesn't know where they went. Abhay and Trisha then leave, and Trisha calls Jai to get the caretaker's number. At the cinema, Jai and Wasim move down the corridor. Another gunman fires on them, but Jai uses a door as a shield before popping out and killing him. Prithvi is on the phone to KK, arranging a meeting. He tells Aditya, who plans to sneak out of the hotel with him. Prithvi suggests informing Pradhan, but Aditya says that Prithvi is as goos as a bulletproof vest to him. Pooja then tells Aditya to watch the news, and he sees the plane crash. He laments the loss of life, but Naina sees an opportunity to use the tragedy in Aditya's speech. Aditya protests, but Naina says he must be a vulture to survive in politics. After she leaves, Divya tells Aditya that he will be giving the speech, and he can say what he wants to. Prithvi then calls from the car downstairs, and tells him to come down, but to avoid the security. Abhay and Trisha get back in their car, and Trisha calls ATU. She speaks to Nikita, asking for the name, number and address of the Sun Villa caretaker. Nikita says she will do what she can. Trisha says she didn't expect this behaviour from Kiran, and Abhay explains that no-one is perfect,and since Jhanvi's mother passed away she takes recourse in things that aren't good for her. Nikita calls back with the caretaker's details,and Trisha tries calling him but gets no answer. Abhay says he knows the address, so they drive off towards it. Jai and Wasim go down the stairs, and Wasim says he thinks there could be four more shooters. As Wasim is trying to hand over the SD card, another gunman appears, and they both shoot him dead. At the hotel car park, Aditya joins Prithvi in the car. They drive away. Rohit parks by an abandoned building and Kiran checks on Jhanvi. Dev then tells Kiran to call her mom and say that she's alright. Kiran refuses, pushing Dev away, and he responds by slamming the car door on Jhanvi's hand. Rohit is distressed, but Dev threatens to do it again do Kiran calls Trisha. She says that she is fine, and her and Jhanvi just went for a drive, but before she hangs up she says "I love you". Abhay is satisfied that they are fine. Pradhan is preparing to brief Aditya, but an aide walks in and tells him that Aditya can't be found. Pradhan urgently leaves the room to search. Back at the cinema Jai and Wasim head for behind the screen, but as they step out in front of it Wasim is shot. Jai tells him not to move, but he throws the SD card to him and tells him to go. He is then shot again and dies, as Jai leaves the room. Outside Jai bumps into another gunman, and fights him hand to hand, snapping his neck. Jai then takes out a knife and cuts off the man's thumb before leaving the building and driving away. 01:37:30...01:37:31...01:37:32...01:37:33... 01:43:34 Jai calls ATU as he drives back, and Jiah answers, saying Nikita is busy. Jai pulls over and sends the data from the SD card to Jiah, asking if she can decode it. She is unsure, so Jai asks her to find out whose computer created the files. He also tells her two officers are dead at the Lido Cinema. Rohit's Mercedes parks by a train track. Dev calls Yakub, who warns him not to make any mistakes. Kiran dresses Jhanvi's hand injury, asking Rohit to help her with the pain. Rohit grabs some heroin, and Dev stops him, telling him it's their best stuff. Dev warns him not to jeopardise their deal with Yakub, as they could end up killed. Dev calls him soft-hearted, but Rohit tells him to let go, and then injects Jhanvi with the heroin. Jiah calls Jai back and tells him she uncovered the computer who created the files on the SD card. She sends the information to him, and Jai watches as his phone loads the file name, size, and finally the author: Nikita Rai. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Abhay * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Anupam Kher as Wasim Khan Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhahnia * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Faiza Jalali as Jiah * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as SFG Agent Pradhan * Priyanshu Cora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Rajat Kaul as assassin * Kiran Srinivas as Dev * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Sayeed * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Supreet Bedi as Shaina Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Season 1 Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) Day 102 102